17 Moments of Sawft
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: 17 Moments of Enzo Amore and Big Cass lives.


**Title** : 17 Moments of Sawft

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : WWE

 **Pairings** : Enzo Amore/Colin Cassady

 **Characters** : Enzo Amore, and Colin Cassidy/Big Cass

 **Summary** : 17 Moments of Enzo Amore and Big Cass lives.

 **Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. badly. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **1: Blue**

Cass didn't say anything as Aiden and Simon continued to apologize over and over again. He leaned around Enzo, his Enzo. Enzo looked so peaceful as he laid in the bed almost like he was resting and wasn't knock out cold.

"Aye 'Zo I need you to show me your okay. Come on baby boy open those eyes for me." Cass whispered as he pressed an soft kiss to Enzo's forehead. Pulling back Cass smiled as a flicker of blue look up at him.

* * *

 **2: Gentle**

"Aye! Aye! Cass!"

Big Cass stopped walking sighing he turned around to face his partner, "What 'Zo?"

"What was that out there? I told you to tag me and you ignored me. I'm a part of this team as much as you."

"I know that but you just got back. I can't lose you again."

Enzo's eyes soften completely all of his anger gone and disappeared as he stared at Cass. Sighing he walked closer until face was in Cass's chest. "I know that but you can't keep trying robe gentle with me. I need you to trust to able to handle myself."

* * *

 **3: English**

English didn't see it coming as he hit the locker room door harsh. He cried out as his head hit the door harsh making crumble to the ground. Glancing upwards he catch the huge figure of Big Cass as he stood above the man.

"Don't you ever hurt Enzo like that again or else you'll be the one visiting the hospital."

* * *

 **4: Shoes**

"Come on Enzo! We got five minutes before our match!"

"Aye! Aye! You can't rush perfection! Have you seen my gold and white Jordan!"

"No! Just wear some other ones!"

"No! I need them!"

Cass sighed as he fell back onto the hotel bed, Enzo would be a good twenty minutes looking for those shoes. "Why do you have so many shoes!"

* * *

 **5: SmackDown**

"Let me see if I truly understand you." Cass said as he stood up staring down Triple H and Stephanie. "You want me to join Raw and if I do you'll give me a guarantee win as the Universal Champion and I wouldn't have to fight for my title unless necessary."

Triple H and Stephanie nodded after they shared a look, Stephanie smiled as she pushed the contract over to Cass, "All I have to do is drop Enzo."

"Exactly."

"No thanks. I mean I would have agreed if you didn't tell me to leave Enzo. See you at SmackDown vs Raw."

* * *

 **6: Big**

"Enzo?"

Enzo Amore glanced away from Cass as he was seated at the commentary table with his own headphones. "Yea?"

Corey Graves looked a little suspicious as he smiled at the New Jersey native. "Big Cass is 7 foot tall hat making quiet big."

"Yeah."

"Is everything else just as big as him?"

* * *

 **7: Injury**

It was a simple move. They performed it hundreds maybe thousands of times but this time is went wrong. Enzo didn't fly through the rings and land on English like he was suppose. His head hit the ground harder and something in Cass told him this wasn't a normal injury.

* * *

 **8: Restart**

"What do you mean he's won't remember me?"

The doctor sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Mr. Amore suffered a rather hard blow to the head which most wouldn't have been able to recover from. However it came with a cost, some of his memories might not be the same. He might or might not remember you."

Cass felt his heart stopped. All the promises, achievements, memories could be done between him and Enzo.

He had to restart.

* * *

 **9: Hair**

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair." Enzo called from the bathroom.

"Maybe go for a new look for the new year. I'm keeping the print but maybe cutting off the tail." Enzo mumbled. Cass sighed as he stood up standing behind Enzo.

"You sure?"

"Will I still look like a certified G?"

"Always."

* * *

 **10: Store**

The first time they saw each other, it was across the store. Enzo was following behind his sister as she chose a drink, and Cass was laughing at something one of his friends said. They're eyes locked and something changed, but both men knew it was something good.

* * *

 **11: Boxes**

"Enzo?"

"Over here big man!" Enzo laughed from somewhere around the stacked boxes that covered their living room.

"Enzo what's in all these boxes?"

"The WWE shop was having a sale last month."

* * *

 **12: Date**

"So when was you guys first date?"

Tyler Breeze brow the silence as he leaned further into Adam Rose's chest to stare at Cass and Enzo. Enzo shrugged his shoulders, "Don't remember. Cass?"

"Either when we were 15 or 16. I think we went to Macro's for pizza and pasta. Yeah it was Macro's because 'Zo destroyed my spaghetti and meatballs."

"Aye it was good, what can I say."

* * *

 **13: Calls**

"Night Cass."

Cass waved as he walked away. He moved quickly until he was sitting in his rental alone. Dialing the house number, Cass smiled as it picked up on the first ring.

"Hey big guy."

"Hey 'zo."

* * *

 **14: Cuddling**

Enzo loved cuddling but he would deny it if asked. Cass was always war, and cozy against his body as they laid together in bed. His long arms wrapped around him made him relax within seconds and forget all the troubles of the day.

* * *

 **15: Kids**

"Do you like kids?"

Cass nodded towards his lover despite having no idea what the question had to do with anything.

"Would you ever want kids?"

Another nod.

"With me?"

Nod.

"Ok so let's have kids."

* * *

 **16: Coffee**

"You need to lay your boy off the coffee." Blake hissed as he tried to caught his breath. He just finished a match against Enzo and it seemed like the other man never ran out of energy.

"Enzo hated coffee. He's just naturally hyper."

* * *

 **17: Jealous**

Enzo Amore wasn't a jealous man. He was a certified G and bonafined stud, he never got jealous. Now, angry that was something different as he stood backstage. He watch as Carmella jumped into Cass arms, as they won their match together. Enzo couldn't help the anger that formed in the bottom of his stomach.


End file.
